Married
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Zatsune Miku—21 tahun, jones, kakak kembar Hatsune Miku. Akaito Shion—23 tahun, jomblo, kakak kembar Shion Kaito./Kalau adik kembar nikah, kakak kembarnya ketemu jodoh, gak?/Kisah ngenes kakak kembar seret jodoh yang bertemu di kuil astral./Kalau kakak ipar dan kakak ipar nikah, ada kutukannya gak?/Kalau orang ngenes jodoh ketemu langsung nikah, boleh gak?/(Request dari fuyuki25)


.

.

.

.

Vocaloid bukan punya saya

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, gak keren, bahasa rakyat.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini adalah fic request dari fuyuki25. Semoga sesuai harapan dan kamu suka. Kalian juga suka.

.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Hari ini hari sedang panas panasnya. Sepanas hati seorang perempuan berambut hitam. Bagaimana tidak panas? Adiknya yang sudah berpacaran enam tahun dengan seorang pria tampan akan menikah seminggu lagi. _Please_ , harga dirinya sebagai seorang kakak terinjak-injak.

Itu apa, adiknya pacaran enam tahun terus nikah? _Lah_ dia? Gak pernah pacaran. Gak pernah oii! Sakit banget….

Pas ditanya kenapa belum punya pacar? Niatnya mau jawab sambil senyum bijak. Kalau saja adik kurang ajarnya enggak nyeroscos duluan.

 _"_ _Zatsune 'kan preman dunia. Mana ada laki-laki di deket dia? Lirik bentar aja udah di Spartan."_

Kalau aja Hatsune Miku bukan adiknya, kembar lagi. Bukan cuman spartan, mungkin Miku sudah di banting terus dilempar dari lantai 13 gedung perusahaan tempatnya berkerja, tepat di depan bossnya.

Tunggu, mungkin dari kalian ada yang penasaran kenapa nama mereka sama, tapi marga beda.

Salahkan Mama Papa mereka.

 _"_ _Mereka terlalu mirip… Jadi namanya harus sama-sama Miku. Hatsune itu marga Mamanya, kalau Zarsune itu marga Papanya. Jadi yang adik ke Mama, yang kakak ke Papa."_

Gila gak sih? Kalau aja mereka bukan papa mama Zatsune, bukan Cuma spartan dan banting terus buang, mungkin udah di kulitin terus dimutilasi.

 _Krieeet.._

Siapa yang cari mati dengan mengganggu acara galau seorang Zatsune Miku?

"Mik,"

"Lu juga Miku geblek!" Suara garang Zatsune menyahut suara manis sang adik, yang dijawab cengiran (sok) bersalah.

"Iya iya. Oi Zat. Kalau gue nikah, nasib lu gimana dong? Kan lu paling gak bisa tinggal sendiri. Ditinggal kencan aja rumah hampir kebakaran. Gue takut nih.." Cukup. Zatsune udah gak kuat. Ingin cepat cepat mengubur adiknya yang manis namun nyakitin hati benget.

"Mik. Bisa gak jangan ngomongin nikah nikah di depan gue? Dosa Mik! Kakak lu ini!" Udah jengkel akar kuadrat, Miku malah ketawa bak mbak kunti yang sering nongkrong di beringin depan kuburan.

"Yah salah lu 'kan sikap kaya preman. Makanya kalau disapa itu jawab sopan, ramah, senyum. Bukan dibentak, ditendang, terus dibanting. Kapan nikah kalau kaya gitu? Inget umur oi.. udah 21 tahun! Mama Papa 'kan pingin anaknya nikah muda, Zat." Ceramah ala Miku dimulai lagi. Ah, kalau begini Zatsune bakal sewa teroris. Terus bom gereja tempat mereka mengucap janji suci.

 _Kelar hidup kalian. Muahahaha!_

Pikirnya nista.

Memang jones, akal sehat kadang terkubur rasa galau.

"Udah deh. Inget bantuin gue Papa, sama Mama. Seminggu lagi gue nikah nih lo. Belajar mandiri ya kak!" Dengan begitu, Miku meninggalkan kakaknya yang sudah menelan sebuah bantal.

"Hiks. Gue salah apa _Kami-samaaaa?!_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aura suram menguar dari sebuah kamar.

"Kalau adik kembar nikah, kakak kembarnya ketemu jodoh, gak? Kalau enggak gimana? Pliss lah.. umur gue udah 23 tahunn! Masa belom nikah? Masa dikalahin adik kembar sendiri? Malah pernah pacaran cuma sekali, cuma sehari lagi! Arghh!" Ucapan pilu seorang jomblo berambut merah mengundang rasa simpati (yang dipaksakan) dari seorang lelaki berambut biru yang tiduran di kasur, tak lain tak bukan, tak salah, adalah adik dari lelaki jomblo tadi.

"Udah sih Bang, sabar aja. Makanya, kurangin modus dikit bisa 'kan? Itu mesum juga kurangin. Yang ada cewe cewe mah _ilfeel_ sama lu." Bukannya menghibur, sang adik malah membuat kakaknya semakin menahan pilu.

"Dek. Lu udah mau nikah, mendahului kakak lagi, hibur dikit kek! Kasihan kek! Apa kek gitu. Kok lu ngajak berantem sih?!" Si adik nyengir.

"Ya maap. Udah, gue mau beli baju dulu. Inget lho, bantuin pernikahan gue sama Miku. Awas lu kabur!" Sebuah sepatu melayang, menabrak pintu yang ditutup dengan cepat.

"KAITO BRENGSEKKKK!" Teria lelaki itu frustasi.

Ah, jomblo yang malang.

* * *

Sehari lagi. Sehari lagi. Sehari lagi adik kembarnya akan menikah. Dia sudah merencanakan akan kabur sementara ke kota sebelah. Tidak kuat melihat adegan di atas altar. Takut pingsan terus muntah darah, terus mati.

Gak banget.

Dia masih memegang prinsip:

Gak nikah gak mati.

Jadi… dia sudah memilih barang. Mumpung Miku tinggal di rumah Mama Papa sejak kemarin, dia bebas membeli barang-barang haram.

"Portas, Bikeclean, Paknis, Byegon, Kapur Barus, dan Moonlight. Ah.. sayang gak ada yang rasa _negi_." Ucap Zatsune mengabsen barang haram yang dibelinya kamarin.

Rencananya, habis dia kabur terus kalau gak kuat balik lagi ke kampung semi halamannya(kampung asli halamannya kan rumah Mama Papa), dia bakal buat _mocktail_ dari barang haram ini, disatuin terus tenggak. Gak papa mati belum nikah. Yang penting Zatsune udah nyerah.

Tulalit tulalit tet tet jrenggg _Rock Starr! Oh Yeahhh babeeehhh!_

Nada dering gak keren itu berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang ekhemkerenekhem. Kontras sekali tampilan ponsel dan nada deringnya.

"Halo?" Sahut Zatsune ogah-ogahan. Maklum, jiwanya udah pergi seperempat kurang setengah dibagi dua. Hitungnya pake kalkulator ya? Soalnya Zatsune juga gak pinter matik.

"Halo Zatsune. Ini Mama. Jangan coba-coba kamu kabur ke kota sebelah ya! Apalagi minum _mocktail_ dari mix bahan haram. Pokoknya awas kamu kabur."

 _Glek_.

Zatsune gencatan senjata.

Dia sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

Dia gak boleh membantah Mamanya. Tar kalau dikutuk seret jodoh selamanya gimana dong?

 _Ihh.. serem mas broo!_

"I-iya Ma. Zatsune gak kabur kok. Tenang aja Ma. Haha." Suaranya gak meyakinkan sekali, Zatsune tau kok.

"Baguslah. Inget cuti dua hari. Adikmu nikah loh!"

Tut.

Cukup. Zatsune gak kuat denger kata adiknya nikah lagi. Lelah batin dia.

Bruk.

"Hahh.. lelah Hayati bang. Salahku apaan sih? Preman apanya? Salah mereka kan yang lirik mesum kaya gitu. Malah gue pernah ketemu Kaito tiga kali doang lagi. Malah ganteng lagi. Cih sialan." Gerutunya gregetan. Merebahkan diri di atas ranjang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya kala bergalau ria.

Masalah cuti, dia udah cuti dari seminggu lalu.

Gak kuat bro. Adik kembar nikah, boss bulan madu, rekan kerja aniv-an. Miris banget hidup Zatsune Miku.

Biarlah potong gaji 3 persen. Toh adiknya pernah dipotong gaji 50 persen gara-gara ada murid laki-laki yang nekat menabrakan diri ke helikopter yang lagi jatuh ke laut, gara-gara ditolak oleh guru manis itu.

 _Ih, bikin iri aja._

"Oh. Gue ke kuil aja pas mereka nikah. Kirim surat sakit juga jadi. Eh sekarang ke kuil juga deh, doa hujan." Gumamnya nista. Ternyata Zatsune Miku tidak bisa _move on_ dari masa jaya sekolahnya. Kasihan.

Yah... yang gak dibolehin kan kabur ke kota sebelah. Ke kuil boleh dong?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi. Gue mau pergi dulu. Capek hati gue kerja rodi begini." Shion Akaito, nama kakak Shion Kaito berucap gak woles. Ingin kabur dari dekorasi mumet. Juga ingin kabur dari kenyataan bahwa besok adik kembarnya akan nikah. Capek hati 'kan?

Dan lagi, acara di gereja terus pindah lokasi ke rumah. Gak keren amat sih?

Batin Akaito penuh dendam.

"Mau kabur lu? Kemana, Bang? Ini belum selesai! Gue bilangin ke Mamah loh!" Tanya dan ancam Kaito. Akaito mendecih, lalu angkat kaki. Akaito sudah terlalu sering angkat tangan, angkat tangan tentang jodoh. Jadi mending angkat kaki aja. Gaya baru.

"Mah! Akaito kabur nih!" Teriak Kaito membahana.

"Sialan! Lu udah mau nikah masih ngadu ke Mamah? Malu dikit oi! Mending Miku nikah sama gue aja kalau gitu!" Ucap Akaito tak terima, dengan sedikit bumbu modus.

"Mudeng lu!" Desis Kaito berkobar api peperangan.

"Duh. Apaan sih ini? Akaito udah capek? Gak cuti kerja? Kaito juga, udah mau nikah kok masih aja ngadu ke Mama 'sih? Dan lagi jangan pake H! itu nama bocah banget kalau kalian yang panggil!" Seorang wanita bohai nan ayu datang menghampiri dua lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu. Dialah Shion Meiko. Mama(h) dari Akaito dan Kaito.

"Udah Ma(h), tapi dipaksa Kaito brengsek ini buat dekorasi. Aku capek Ma(h)! mau keluar bentar boleh dong?" Rajuk Akaito pada Meiko. Kaito mencibir dari belakang. Menyumpahi kakaknya jomblo abadi sejagad raya. Dasar durhaka.

"Yaudah. Pergi cari angin dulu sana. Kaito juga istirahat dulu. Besok mau nikah, harus sehat. Sekarang juga ada pertemuan 'kan sama keluarga Miku?" Keputusan final sudah dikeluarkan. Akaito bersorak, Kaito senyum lapang dada, dengan cibiran tersembunyi.

 _Yosh. Akaito mau kabur ke sebuah tempat. Ngarep dikit boleh dong?_

* * *

"Mau ke kuil ini, Nak?" Seorang nenek-nenek yang aslinya nyeremin mencegat jalan Zatsune di pertangahan bukit. Iya, Zatsune lagi mendaki, dan dengan tidak berperikejonesan, nenek ini mencegatnya. Siyal.

"Iya nek. Ada apa?" Jawabnya seramah mungkin, tumben seorang Zatsune Miku senyum ramah. Nenek itu tersenyum, Zatsune asli merinding.

"Ada kuil khusus untuk permohonan kisah kasmaran di ujung kolam ikan duyung, Nak. Tiga blok dari kuil utama. Nanti dijamin akan dikabulkan Nak. Apalagi dapet _nice timing._ " Ucap nenek itu dengan yakin.

 _Njir serem. Bahasa inggrinya bagusan dia daripada gue. Ah kurang dibanting ni! Masa gue yang mudaan kalah?_

Batinnya dendam.

"Oo gitu ya, nek? Terimakasih ya sarannya!" Bete dideket nenek nyeremin itu, Zatsune sprint di pertengahan bukit. Iya, dia kurang kerjaan memang. Niatnya ke kuil buat mohon hujan badai dateng besok, biar acara pernikahan adik kembarnya batal. Eh ketemu makhluk astral yang jago bahasa inggris,nenek nenek lagi. Di maan harga diri Zatsune yang tinggal sebiji?!

Dan lagi, sejak kapan ada kuil di pojok kolam ikan duyung? Pliss lah, kolam ikan duyung? Gak elit amat sist! Terus tiga blok? Dikira perumahan kali ya?

Tapi sebagi seorang jones, iming iming doa terkabul masalah kasmaran pasti menggiurkan.

Zatsune pindah haluan, mengikuti insting jonesnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akaito bengong. Di depannya ada kuil kecil dengan patung dewa dewi berpelukan dengan tangan _peace_ ala orang selfi. Bacaannya yang ditulis dengan huruf kanji :

Kuil orang jomblo dan ngenes. Doa dengan _nice timing_ , dijamin akan terkabul.

Bego apa ya yang buat kuil? Menghina banget sumpah! Gak bener ini! Ini penghinaan oi!

Tapi, bagi seorang jomblo (hampir) abadi macam Akaito, yang begini bagai setitik cahaya menuju surga mimpi.

Niatnya tadi bunuh diri di depan kuil dengan surat wasiat dirinya sudah lelah menjomblo. Eh taunya ketemu mahkluk meragukan keberadaannya berwujud nenek mengerikan yang bilang ada kuil lain di sini. Malah jago bahasa jerman lagi. Karena Akaito gak ngerti, si nenek ganti bahasa inggris. Karena Akaito dulu jurusan bisnis, jadi dia ngerti dikit.

Yah jadilah dia di sini.

Oke. Dia harus doa.

Apa ya? Dateng tsunami di gereja mungkin ya? Eh jangan! Entar Mama(h) Papa(h)nya ikutan end.

Kalau gitu,

"Halo _Kami-sama_ yang bersemayam di sini. Akaito Shion yang ganteng memohon. Datengin jodoh pliss! Adik kembar nikah, kakak kembar masa gak nikah? Udah capek sendiri. Pliss!" Sumpah, itu doa ter _absurd_ yang pernah ada. Ah gapapa, toh sepi 'kan?

"Zatsune Miku yang katanya preman mau numpang doa boleh 'kan? Oke gak usah banyak omong. Gue ini jones. Iya gue ngaku, napa? Gak terima? Udah diem aja! Gue pengen ketemu jodoh. Masa adik kembar nikah besok, kakak masih jones. Kan gak elit! Plis lah _Kami-sama._ Kalian aja pelukan sambil _peace peace_ segala. Masa gue yang doa kagak?" Eh, Akaito gak sendiri. Sebuah doa yang lebih _absurd_ darinya terdengar.

Menengok.

"Loh! Kok ada orang di sini?" Hanya sebuah pertanyaan gak etis yang keluar dari mulut Akaito.

"Kok ada mahkluk gak jelas lagi di sini? Eh tapi ganteng sih…" Balas Zatsune gak tau malu.

"Oh ha-halo. Nama siapa?" Modus dulu. Siapa tau jodohnya cewe ini.

"Halo ju-juga. Zatsune Miku. Kalau kamu siapa?" Oke. Zatsune mau jaim dikit gapapa 'kan? Pake aku-kamu, bukan gue-elu. Toh ganteng. Siapa tau jodohnya.

"Shion Akaito. Salam kenal." Jawab Akaito dengan senyum cling cling. Eh cantik juga, tapi kok mirip seseorang ya? Rambutnya warna item panjang diiket dua. Warna mata merah. Siapa sih?

"Iya salam kenal juga." Shion? Rasanya Zatsune pernah denger marga itu, di mana ya? terus itu muka juga pernah liat. Siapa sih?

"Kita pernah ketemu?" Ucapan itu tak disangka-sangka keluar dari mulut keduanya secara bersamaan. Rona merah menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Ahahaahaha.." Canggung ah. Ga elit! Nista!

Brush!

Tiba-tiba sosok nenek tadi berdiri di depan keduanya. Padahal suasana sedang _fuwa fuwa_ nya.

PHO dasar!

"Halo nak.. wah ini dia _nice timing_ nya. Kalian jodoh! Cepetan nikah bareng adik kalian! Keburu keberuntungan kalian hilang, nak! Cepetan!" Adik kalian?

Hah?

"Mak-maksud ne-nenek?"

"Lho kok?"

Neneknya ilang.

"Akaito, nama daik siapa? Mau nikah besok?" Tanya Zatsune seketika.

"Kamu nama adik siapa? Mau nikah juga besok?" Tanya balik Akaito.

"Shion Kaito/Hatsune Miku." Jawab keduanya kompak.

"Shittt!"

"Brengsekkk!"

Jerit keduanya frustasi. Kenapa?

"Adik gue nikah sama adik lu?!" Jerit Zatsune tak percaya.

"Miku itu adik lu? Nikah sama adik gue?! Pantes mirip!" Teriak Akaito depresi.

Baru mereka seneng-seneng ketemu ekhemjodohekhem. Eh punya adik yang nikah besok. Oke, ketemu sehari aja mereka berdua langsung nikah boleh 'kan? Toh udah ada hubungan. Anggap aja bohong demi kebaikan.

"Kalau kakak ipar sama kakak ipar nikah, ada kutukan gak?" Tanya Zatsune harap harap cemas.

"Gak tau. Sekarang keluarga gue sama keluarga lu ketemu. Ayok kesana! Ketemu jodoh gak boleh disia-siain! Entar kita ngenes lagi!" Jawab Akaito seenaknya. Tanpa tau, Zatsune si preman mengangguk dan marathon menuruni bukit berdua dengan Akaito.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MAAAAA! PAAAAAAA! AKU MAU NIKAH!" Teriakan membahana dari luar rumah menyedot perhatian dua keluarga. Di rumah keluarga Zatsune, dua keluarga yang akan berbesan sedang bersilahturahmi.

Brak!

"Ah Zatsune! Itu lu yang teriak?!"Tanpa peduli calon mertua ada di depan, Miku teriak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh bang! Lu juga yang tadi teriak alay itu?!" Kaito juga berteriak, menggebrak meja pula.

"Apa sayang? Coba ulang!" Tanya Meiko—Mama(h) Akai-to—dan Mikuo—Papa Zatsune-Miku— gak paham.

"Mama, Papa, Zatsune mau nikah sama Akaito! Besok bareng Miku!" Ulang Zatsune dengan lebih jelas.

"Ma(h), Pa(h), Akaito ketemu jodoh. Gak boleh ditolak! Dia kakak kembarnya Miku! Kita mau nikah!" Jelas Akaito.

"APAAN KALIAN KAN IPARANN?!" Teriak Miku Kaito tak terima.

 _Kan niatnya mereka bakal ngebully kakak mereka yang ngenes. Terus kalau mereka juga nikah, besok lagi. Gagal dong? Ih gak keren!_

"Seriusan sayanggg?! Kalia iparan mau nikah?! KYAAA BOLEH BOLEEHHHHH!" Mama dari Zatsune-Miku, Mew fangirling di depan calon besan sendiri. Ih.

"Astaga nak. Ternyata biar jomblo kau pintar memilih istri! Kakak calon istri adikmu sendiri, Akaito! Duh Papa(h) bangga deh!" Si Papa(h) Shion kembar, Ito Shion menangis haru.

Cocok memang. Sama sama aneh.

"Zatsune, Akaito…KALIAN NIKAH BESOKKK!" Zatsune teriak girang. Akaito _smackdwon_ meja sambil teriak gak jelas. Miku _headbang_. Kaito salto belakang terus lompat indah. Mama(h) Papa(h) mereka pelukan ala teletubies.

"AKHIRANYA GUE NIKAH BROO! HALO DUNIAAA! ZATSUNE MIKU GAK JONES LAGII YEEEEEYYYYY!"

"LUKA MEGURINE MANTAN GAK GUNA GUEEE! LIATT AKAITO SHION YANG GANTENG INI NIKAH! LIAT KAN! AHAAHAHAHAHHA!"

Iya. Yang ngenes ketemu sama yang jomblo. Mereka nikah. Mereka jodoh. Tapi tetep aja gak elit.

* * *

 _Besoknya. Kembaran Shion dan Zatsune-Hatsune menikah. Yang kakak menikah dengan semangat 45 bagi 13 kali 3 kurang seratus tambah lagi sampai kembali jadi 45, yang adik kicep dengan aura muram penuh kegagalan._

 _Terbukti, tidak ada kutukan untuk kakak ipar yang menikah dengan kakak ipar._

 _Terbukti, kalau adik kembar nikah, kakak kembarnya ketemu jodoh._

 _Terbukti, jones gak selamanya jones. Jomblo gak selamanya jomblo._

"Makasih nek. Makasih kuil. Makasih portas. Makasih semua."

"Makasih makhluk astral. Makasih kuil ga jelas. Makasih mantan. Makasih semua."

 **End**

* * *

A/N

Haloo kurami balik lagi... kembali dengan fic request dari fuyuki25. Bagaimana? Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan dan endingnya malah gaje.

Iya saya tau kok. Endingnya aneh. Baru ketemu langsung nikah. Namanya joga jombo/dicekek/

Daripada saya ngebacot gak jelas, saya undur diri lagi. Terimakaish sudah baca.

Jika berkenan berikan saya review yang memuat saran, kritik, koreksi, atau curcol sekalian/dor/

Oke, salam manis dari saya.


End file.
